Kingdom Come/Part 6
Everything appears to be too bright. All four are then dropped on a fluffy cloud. Glovey sees two bright lights. Glovey: I can’t be… He looks at himself. He appears to be wearing his old clothes again. He looks at his friends, who are missing their armor as well. They respond by shrugging, revealing them to have only been intelligent life forms due to their influence with their armors. Glovey: I’ve been here before, in a dream. It was a long time ago. But this happened about a year ago when I met Avarice, the treasure hunter for the first time. Maybe it was more of a vision then a dream. In the dream, I thought we were dead… Zowfee: No. Snap out of this farce, Leahcim. The guide says she is not dead. And you’re not dead for sure. We are definitely well and alive. Grandmother Nature: It’s not going to be another pilgrimage. Your wife and son are right over this direction. We must first cross the giant gate. This is only the entrance to Heaven. Peter: And who do we have here today? Grandmother Mother: Hello, Peter. This one isn’t dead. Peter: Ah, yes. It’s little Michael. Hmm.. my, my… According to my book here, you are a good boy. Keep up the good work. And what’s this? An extraordinary feat that is rarely performed. Glovey remained silent as he looked down. Peter: Do not be afraid, child. Your courage is what brought you this far. Don’t lose your faith. You still have a long way to go. He opens the gates and allows them to enter. The three Sunwalkers remain with Grandmother Nature as Glovey walks forward. Abrielle: Don’t worry, Leahcim. We will wait for you here. Zowfee and Seven nod as they salute Glovey. He smiles back and nods back. He runs through the clouds. He can’t help but to keep remembering his dream about Heaven. He hears the familiar chant from his dream. He looks up and sees angels flying over him as they chant the word, “Holy” seven times, pausing, and then starting over. He can’t help but to get worried after the image of both he and Smurfette as angels appears in his mind again. He falls down to his knees and puts his hands on his head as he closes his eyes shut. A hand is placed on his shoulder. He stops and opens his eyes. He turns his head and sees Smurfette. Glovey: Smurfette! You’re clothes! You’re back to normal. Smurfette: I missed you. She then pulls his arms and gives him a big hug. Glovey does the same. Both appear to be hugging for a long time as they refuse to let go. She then puts her hand on his face. He smiles and puts his hands on her hand. Glovey: Where is our little boy? Smurfette: He is fine. Come. Both get up and begin to walk over to a large filed with many flowers and a waterfall. Smurfette: I’ve met somebody here, Glovey. He said he wants to see you. Both walk up a hill and slide down a flower patch until they reach a tree. Angelo can be heard laughing while a humming is heard. It is revealed to be a human. He is seen from his back with long hair in a ponytail, in the same style of Glovey. He also wore a long white and golden jacket with a white shirt. He also had black pants with golden leg and knee pads. His feet had the familiar white socks and black shoes. He was seen ticking the little baby Smurf’s belly button. Smurfette: Excuse me, but he is here. Glovey makes his eyes wide as the human stands up and smiles back at him. Glovey: Dad… Dad: Hello, Michael. Glovey runs with tears towards his father and jumps on his leg, hugging it tightly. Dad: Look how big you’ve…err small. Well, either way, you’ve grown into the responsible young man I always dreamed you would become. Look at you… my boy continuing my legacy. Glovey: Daddy… I.. I… Glovey begins to have trouble speaking as he hides his face on his father’s leg. Dad: Don’t cry. I have never forgotten you. I have always been watching you from up here. Angelo begins to giggle again as the man puts him down gently onto Smurfette’s arms. Dad: Goodbye little Angelo. Glovey Smurf, you take good care of that little boy. Glovey: I will dad. Glovey wipes his eyes and smiles back. Glovey: Let’s go home Smurfette. Glovey picks up Angelo from Smurfette’s arms and carries him as Smurfette follows him. The man slowly fades away into a bright light. They walk back towards Grandmother Nature and the three Sunwalkers. Abrielle: So this is the little Prince? Leahcim, that makes you king now. Seven: That right. All three then get on one knee and bow down to Glovey and Smurfette. Glovey then giggles. Glovey: I’m no king. Smurfette: That’s really cute, Glovey. Glovey: Me as kng? Smurfette: No. You’re act just like him. You and your father were really alike. Zowfee: Like his father? Glovey: I’ll explain everything on the way home. Grandmother Nature, if you could please guide us back to Mother Nature’s house. Grandmother Nature: I’d be delighted to young one. They all soon banish through a bright light. The bright light then transports them outside Mother Nature’s home. Grandmother Nature: What memories this place brings to this old heart. Feels almost as if it were yesterday when I found that little girl. Oh, look at me again. Bragging on and on. Get it together old girl. Ahem! This is the last stop. I must be on my way now. Glovey: Thank you for everything, Grandmother Nature. Zowfee: You have our respects heavenly guide. The three Sunwalkers salute the elderly woman as she giggles about it. She then waves at Mother Nature who had been watching from afar. Mother Nature smiles and waves back. Grandmother Nature then slowly fades away. Seven: That was an interesting story, Leahcim. I mean, Glovey. Zowfee: That is something that will take us a while to get used to. Abrielle: What’s so hard about remembering Glovey? He wears a glove after all… They all then walk back together though the forest. Through the path, Glovey notices Aksel’s crucifix still on the ground. He picks it up and puts it on his waist. They continue walking again until they finally reach the village. The Smurfs all were seen working again. Brainy notices our heroes return and he calls the attention of every Smurf and Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf comes out of his lab with Grandpa, Nanny, Sol-El, and Charmeine-El. The Sunwalkers report over to their King. Among the Smurfs, Astrid is seen with her fellow super beings. Papa Smurf: You did it again, Glovey. You rescued our little Smurfette. Glovey: I couldn’t have done it without all of you. In the end, this was some experience for me. Astrid: Glovey Smurf, Flora. I do hope you two can forgive me for this mess. Flora, whenever you wish to have your dominion over the land, just ask and it is yours again. Smurfette: Thank you Astrid, but I think I like being me. I am a Smurf after all. Astrid: I understand. Perhaps it is time we beings disappear now and let the people live their own lives. Goodbye, Smurfette. Goodbye, Glovey Smurf. She and her kin all fly off to the sky until they disappear. Zowfee: We too must depart soon. We cannot withstand being here any longer without the Sun’s power. Glovey: Thanks for everything guys. Zowfee: Remember, whenever you are in peril, call me. It is my duty to keep the prince, or king as I see now, safe. Sol-El: King? That’s right! Ahem! Leahcim, you have fully grown up and.. well… Your mother and I were wondering if you wanted to come and rule our people. Your Smurfette can come and be your queen. And the child will become the new prince. Glovey: Father… I couldn’t ask for anything more than to be close to my family. But… my family is here. I wish to remain here not a Sunwalker, not a human, but a Smurf. I love my wife, my sons, and my Smurf family so much. I’m very happy here, now that I know my roots. Charmeine-El: Be safe my son. We love you so much. She goes over to him and gives him a hug. Glovey: I love you too, mom. The Sunwalkers then head over to the entrance of the village as they prepare to return to the Sun. Just as they get ready to leave, Wild Smurf jumps down from a tree and stands before them. He gives them a blank look on his face. He then begins to whine and makes begins to chitter like a squirrel. Charmeine-El: Darling, look! Wild automatically feels a bond with the royal couple. The king drops his scepter and heads over to hug Wild Smurf. Sol-El: My little prince…. Forgive your foolish father… Wild closes his eyes and hugs both his parents tight. He then tightens his mouth and lets a small breath. Wild Smurf: Maw-durr.. Faw-durr… I fore… fore-give you… Sol-El: Son… Take care of your brother, Glovey. Wild responds by nodding. The Sunwalkers finally leave with a blinding light. Wild looks up and then begins to howl. He ends up getting the attention of the Smurfs. They all bring him in to the village to join them for dinner time. Glovey himself sits next Wild as they eat their favorite snacks, acorns. Glovey: There’s something about acorns… They just taste so good. I wonder why I never tried these as humans… Wild: Brother. Glovey: Brother? You said brother! You spoke! Wild spoke! Every Smurf hears and gets excited. Papa Smurf: Well, I’ll be. That’s wonderful my little Smurfs. Brainy: Yes, yes. It was because of my genius after all. In fact, I Brainy Smurf will help Wild say more words. Come along Wild. We have a long list of my quotations you should be reading. Every Smurf finishes their meal and call it a night. Every Smurf says their goodnight to Papa Smurf as they head to their homes. Glovey and Smurfette both clean the mouths of Angelo and Blue. They then carry them back to Smurfette’s house and take them to their rooms. Both babies then fall fast asleep. Glovey and Smurfette then exit the house and sit outside. Smurfette: What are you thinking about? Smurfette questions as she gets her face close to his face, blinking her eyes fast. Glovey: To be honest… I think I need a shower. Smurfette then begins to giggle. They both head over to tall plants that appear to be dropping drops of dew. Glovey pulls down a stem and begins to use the water as his shower. Smurfette stands on the opposite side and joins Glovey until both are clean. Smurfette then begins to giggle as Glovey gets dressed. Glovey: Was it something I said? Glovey appears confused as Smurfette hugs him. Smurfette: Have I told you how much I love you? Glovey: Well, like every day after waking up and before bed. Smurfette: And how interesting you are? You come from a race of super beings. Glovey: So do you, oh great Flora. Both begin to laugh as they head back home. Smurfette: I’m glad I was turned to clay. I would’ve never been a Smurf. Then I would’ve never met you. Promise that you’ll always be here with me. Glovey: I promise to always be with you, Smurfette. I will live forever for you. Smurfette smiles and pulls his by surprise and gives him a long kiss. He then gives a goofy smile with his tongue sticking out. He gives a deep sigh and walks dizzily towards the bedroom. A view of his Capsule is then seen through the window. From his castle, Lord Balthazar is revealed to have been watching both Smurfs. Lord Balthazar: So that’s it eh? A Sun capsule… Not even mighty Lucifer could stop him. Surely his dark highness was going easy on him. I will soon have my gold, and he won’t be there to stop me. Where is your God now, Smurf? Doppelganger: He doesn’t have much time left. I look forward to end his sorry butt life. Lord Balthazar: Don't fail me again, monster. I will not retunr your life if you fail one more time. To make matters worse, even more far away in another castle, the evil Carock was seen performing a ritual with his cult as they too watched Glovey and Smurfette. He appeared to be speaking to the same voice he spoke with before. Carock: I knew there was a catch. With him out of the picture, I will be able to get the long life stone and make everything in your image. The shadow of his master is revealed to be an apparition of Satan himself. The Devil: He may have defeated me here, but it will not be easy for him when we meet again. What you do with his family is of no concern to me. He is all mine. Both wizards can then be seen in their castles simultaneously saying, “Nothing will stop me!” Both then give off their menacing laughs. THE END Category:Kingdom Come Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles